


A Simple Sum

by misura



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The Shire, Thorin Oakenshield Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Thorin adapts to a new life in the Shire.





	A Simple Sum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



As days passed, Thorin grew to find beauty in the trees and leaves, the cabbage patch and the flower garden, to appreciate the ever-changing beauty of a world neither carved nor born in stone. He grew to enjoy birdsong and sunlight and the passage of unmarked time, no longer waiting or biding, but content to know that he had done all that he should and might now do what he wished, which most days amounted to what some might call nothing at all.

They were wrong, Thorin knew, but forbore from saying aloud. With Bilbo, he had everything he wished.


End file.
